Raven Goes To Hogwarts
by DEfILer-NoX
Summary: Well, this is what happens when Raven gets an invitation to enlist in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardy, and what happens when she meets a pair of Wizards who happen to be almost exactly like her. Raven x Rik create


**Crossover: Teen Titans / Harry Potter**

**Raven goes to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Summer was ending. The air became cold, and the majority of the day's light came from the moon. However, even though this was much to the dislike of many teenage girls, there was but one which seemed to enjoy the pitch-black mornings and the cold breeze flowing through her hair. This teenage girl, is Raven, one of the five Titans living within Titan Tower.

Raven sat outside looking up into the sky at the moon. For a moment she smiled, but was interrupted by the slow call of an owl in the nearby rocks. It lay perched in between two large stones and stared back up at Raven, as if to scan her. Raven raised an eyebrow and glared back. After a few minutes, the owl stopped staring and flew away.

"That was weird." Raven said nearly silently to herself. She was then startled slightly when Cyborg entered the living room.

"Hey Raven. What you doin' out there on your own? Don't you want something to eat. My treat to a good friend." he said from just behind the window. Raven jumped back up into the living room and closed the window behind her.

"Just enjoying the morning breeze, and sure, why not." she said back with a slight smile. Just as she finished her sentence, in came a very tired looking Beast-Boy and an even worse looking Robin. Cyborg turned and smiled cheerily at the two.

"Hey guys. You want breakfast, my treat." he shouted across the room, making Raven squint her eyes. Robin and Beast-Boy just returned a hungry smile and bolted over to the table. Cyborg raised his eyebrow and continued to cook. Raven joined her other two hungry companions at the table. Suddenly, Starfire burst into the room holding a set of letters.

"Hello friends!" she cheered merrily across the room. "I have the mail!" she said even louder, as if to imagine that receiving mail is in almost all cases heart-poundingly exiting. With a flick of her wrist, a small white letter fluttered onto the table in front of Beast-Boy, who didn't even notice out of hunger. Another fluttered down in front of Robin, catching his eye. Quickly, he opened it and sighed "bill".

The third letter landed in the frying pan that Cyborg was using. Immediately, Cyborg grabbed the letter and opened it up. It was another fan letter from some kid around the city. He smiled and returned to cooking, placing the letter next to the plates. Finally, a letter landed onto the table where Raven had been sitting. Robin took the letter and informed raven. She just shrugged and told Robin to open it. He did…

Robin read out the letter. It went like this…

_Dear Raven,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Robin looked at Raven strangely, then laughed and read out the rest of the letter…

…_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no further that 31st July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Robin looked at Raven strangely again with the company of Beast-Boy and Cyborg. He searched around and grabbed a small sheet from inside the letter.

_Uniform:_

_All 1st year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes. (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)._

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry nametags…_

This time, everyone stared at Raven, bewildered about the fact that she already had most of the items on the list. When Robin gave up thinking, Cyborg took the letter and read out the rest of the list.

…_Set books:_

_All student should have a copy of each of the following:_

_1. The Standard Book Of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_2. A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_4. A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_5. One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi by Phillyda Spore_

_6. Magical Drafts And Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_7. Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_8. The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT 1ST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS…_

Cyborg looked back towards Raven. Suddenly, he laughed out loud.

"Looks like all you REALLY need is a pet." he said sarcastically. As if by sheer coincidence, an owl pecked at the window. Raven opened the window and in it flew. Grasping a pen and taking it back, dropping it into Raven's hands. Raising an eyebrow and looking suspiciously at the owl, she clicked out the pen nib and took the letter. Underneath the instructions were a set of dotted lines, entitled 'name', 'D/O/B', 'Pupils signature' and a line for who actually signed the form. Almost as soon as Raven stopped writing, the owl took flight and snatched the letter in it's beak, carrying it away out of the window. Robin looked confused.

"That bird just flew away with your application slip. Aren't you going to follow it?" he asked, giving the back of his head a short scratch. Raven shook her head, and, looking just as confused as everyone else, headed into her room. As she walked down the hall, she remembered what Cyborg said. Maybe She should get a pet. Maybe a cat…or possibly an owl…nah…a cat.

After finally deciding on a pet, Raven headed outside and into the shopping area of the city. As if by chance, there stood a small pet-shop just past the first corner. Raven walked inside the shop slowly, looking around at the various animals, which beckoned her to take them with their cheery calls. While looking around, Raven noticed a small case with three kittens inside. For a moment, she felt warm inside, and gave away a smile.

"I see you've taken a liking to the sisters." said the shopkeeper, waltzing out of the back room with a huge grin on his face as if to say he'd never had customers before. Raven, not being much of a talker, simply nodded her head once in agreement. Looking back at the three kittens, raven dropped her hand into the case. The small black kitten quickly walked over and cuddled into her hand. The others just stayed in the same area.

"She likes you." added the shopkeeper, with an even wider grin, this time being a much more friendlier grin than a 'give-me-your-money' grin. Slowly, Raven lifted the kitten out of the case and stroked it gently, then threw the money on the counter.

"Keep the change." she said quietly, and then exited the store and headed back to the tower. When she arrived, she first passed Starfire, who looked at the kitten and gave a shriek of "Awww, cute!". Raven then passed Cyborg who looked at the kitten and gave it a gentle stoke, and then finally, she passed Beast-Boy, who looked down at the kitten and then back to Raven.

"Awww, if you really wanted a pet, you could've just asked." he said enviously, peering back down at the kitten, who was sound asleep in Ravens arms. "But I admit," he added softly. "little guy's pretty cute." Raven exchanged a friendly smile and walked down the hallway and into her room again. She lay the kitten on the bottom of her bed and lay down next to it, as if to feel comforted by it's presence. Slowly and peacefully, Raven drifted into a gentle sleep.

She awoke the next morning to the early call of an owl, which was surprisingly sitting above two full luggage cases, packed with Raven's robes and books, along with her own special wand and assortments of useful remedies. Among everything else, there was a laptop. Cyborg must have packed her things, or helped in some way. Only he would know how to stow an **entire** computer inside a luggage case without being caught.

Raven, after shooing the owl from her room, picked up her cases and walked tiredly down the hallway into the main room. To her amazement, there stood a huge hulking man, half covered in a long, tangled, black beard. The owl flew by and landed upon his shoulder.

"So, Ye'r Raven, 'r' ye'?" the man asked, having to half-kneel down to speak to her. "Ye' might want te' be quick about loadin' yer luggage there, missy. I got a Very Important Pupil to collect, as well as you 'o' course." However hasty the man seemed to be, he took his time to walk down the flights of stairs with Raven, taking one of the cases himself to speed things up. When the two people walked outside the tower, Raven paused and turned around, looking at the windows. Everyone waved with a smile upon their face. Suddenly, Raven remembered the kitten from the last day and was about to run back when…

"Oh, don't worry about yer little friend. He's safe 'n' sound in 'ere." The tall man said, pointing toward the kitten, who was pawing around in his shirt pocket. Raven smiled, turned again and waved goodbye to her friends.

"The name's Hagrid, by the way." the man added, pulling Raven onto the seat of an abnormally large motorcycle and took off, to Raven's surprise, from the ground into the air. For the majority of the journey, she held on for dear life. Eventually, They passed a massive, stormy lake, which held a single, rickety looking shed in the middle. The motorcycle landed with a loud thud against the rock floor. Raven jumped off and was almost soaked to the brim by a gigantic wave. Hagrid fumbled a little with the door, and after noticing it was stuck, pulled out an old umbrella and murmured a few words, then the door shot open with the gust of wind.

"Mr Dursley I presume?" he said with a face like thunder. "Where be mister Harry Potter then?" he said, searching the back corners of the living room, which was crude and filled with cobwebs and old, broken furniture. The older man, who was quivering in fear, pointed over to the underbelly of the staircase. Out popped a young looking boy, at least twelve years old, with fairly large-sized glasses and a lightning shaped scar upon his forehead.

"Th...that would be me, s…sir." he said, quivering just as much ad the person looking after him. Hagrid's face suddenly turned to a friendly grin and he knelt down to speak.

"Oh, Harry. I 'aint seen you since ye' were just a lil' lad. I've come to tell yer' somethin' important, ye' hear?" he said quietly to Harry, who had returned to a normal state as far as Raven was concerned. "Harry, I've come to tell ye', You're a Wizard 'arry!" Suddenly, Harry took a step backwards in disbelief and squinted his eyes.

"A…a Wizard?" he asked, stunned by the fact that a giant just invaded his new home and told him he was a wizard.

"Aye, an' a damn right good un' too." Hagrid continued cheerily. "Ye' know 'arry, you look just like yer dad, but ye've got yer mother's eyes." Hagrid stomped his way across the room and over to the other small boy, who was frozen white in fear.

"C'mon Dudley, ye great lump. Move over a bit." he said, his beard drooping just in front of the boy's face. Dudley gave a girl-like squeak and ran behind his mother, who was hiding behind her husband.

"Get out! You're breaking and entering!" the man said, pointing a small rifle at Hagrid. Hagrid stepped back up from his seat and glared into the man's eyes angrily.

"Oh, shut yer pie hole Vernon, Ye' great prune!" Hagrid then cleared his throat loudly as Raven entered the room, soaked to the bone in sea-water. Her hair drooped over her face and dripped down onto the creaky floorboards.

"N'eways Harry, I'd like to firstly introduce you to a new student at yer new school. This is Rav…" before he could finish speaking, Harry shook his head in utter confusion.

"Wait! New school?" he asked, re-adjusting his glasses. Hagrid nodded cheerily with a wide grin.

"Aye Harry! A new school, where ye'll be free o' that bully Dudley over there behind his mum." he replied. Harry smiled a little. Dudley squeaked again and hid further back. "An' I also want to tell ye', Harry, 'appy Birthday." Hagrid pulled a small package from his back pocket. "I think I may have sat on it on the way, but I'd imagine it'll still taste just fine." Harry took the package and with a forced grin, placed it over to his side.

"I…I think I'll just leave it here for a moment." he said, still maintaining his pleased tone.

"An' even better Harry, ye'll be learnin' Witchcraft an' Wizardry, which ye must know if ye gots the letter." Hagrid said again, turning a bad eye toward Uncle Vernon.

"What letter?" Harry asked, still overcome with confusion. Raven stepped over and shoved the relatively dry piece of paper into his hands. Hagrid suddenly roared in anger.

"DURSLEY!! Ye' never let him 'ave his letter!? Yer all should be ashamed o' yerselves." he thundered, making the hut shake. "I bet the lad doesn't even know who his _real_ parents are either!" Harry gasped quietly.

"Harry, her parents were the best wizards an' witches there ever was, except you o'course." Suddenly, before Hagrid could continue, Uncle Vernon gathered his courage.

"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! I will not allow you to tell Harry that he's going to that stupid old shed for that crackpot Dumbledore to teach him silly magic tricks!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Again Hagrid filled the room with rage, but the room was now black with anger and he waved his umbrella above his head.

"NEVER-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!!" he thundered again, this time sending a purple spark towards Dudley, who looked down at his bottom, which had a newly grown pig's tail. The boy yelped and ran away into the next room. Raven couldn't help but laugh aloud when the entire Dursley family ran off into the room and locked themselves in. Hagrid cleared his throat loudly and stashed away his umbrella.

"I shouldn't have lost me' temper like that," he said calmly. "It's strictly forbidden to use magic outside of school, especially in front of muggles." Harry scratched his head.

"Um…muggles?" he asked, re-sorting his glasses. Hagrid gave an annoyed sigh and looked over at the door the Dursleys had run off into.

"A muggle Harry…" he began, "…is the term we wizards an' witches use to describe people who don't know how to use magic, an' people who don't even know we exist." he said, whispering just loud enough for Raven to overhear them. Hagrid suddenly looked up with a jolly smile and turned Harry around by nudging him gently on the shoulder.

"And ye' didn't let me finish introducing another pupil to you Harry. This is Raven, from America." he said, giving a grin to Raven which indicated that he wanted her to say hello first. Raven wiped back her soaked hair and exchanged a small, bored wave in Harry's general direction. Harry, confused by Raven's motives, give a short wave back.

"Anyways, I was hopin' that the Dursleys wouldn't mind if we spent the night here, to save us the trouble of going on a second journey here to pick you up once we sorted out Raven over there." continued Hagrid, lying down tiredly onto the couch, which almost collapsed underneath his overwhelming weight. Harry nodded, grabbed the cover from his chair and pulled it over himself. Raven looked around and found a small, wooden chair. She sat down and immediately stood back up again with a small 'ouch!' There was a large, sharp splinter of wood sticking straight up from where she tried to sit. Annoyed, she yanked the piece of wood out of the chair to uncover a small hole. With a regretful moan, she took a small cushion from Hagrid's sofa, placed it on the chair's seat and sat down again, pulling her cape around her for warmth. With that, she fell silently asleep in no-time…


End file.
